lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Banjo-Kazooie
Banjo-Kazooie is a franchise appearing in LEGO Dimensions, as part of the Year 3 expansions only on XBOX consoles. It is based on the popular video game series starring the same-named bear and bird duo, which was originally created by Rareware (currently Rare) which was owned by Nintendo before being acquired by Microsoft in 2002. About Banjo and Kazooie have been adventuring since the debut of the game Banjo-Kazooie, having braved the traps of Gruntilda the witch's lair. They learned moves from Bottles the mole, and transformed into multiple things thanks to Mumbo Jumbo as they toured through the world in an attempt to save Banjo's sister Tooty. After doing so, the duo squared off against Gruntilda and defeated her, trapping her under a rock and killing her. However, this was not the last they would see of Grunty; her sisters revived her in Banjo-Tooie, where she was a skeleton. She planned to steal the life force of the Isle O' Hags to fully revive herself. However, with the help of Bottles' brother Jamjars, as well as Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba, the duo thwarted the witch a second time. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the duo would square off against Grunty (now a skull) until the Lord of Games intervened. The three would pilot a bunch of vehicles to win the game and the deed to Spiral Mountain, which Banjo won. Related Characters/Objects * Banjo-Kazooie Level Pack ** Banjo & Kazooie ***Van Banjo ****Tank Banjo ****Submarine Banjo ***Mumbo's Skull ****Mingy Jongo's Chopper ****Madame Grunty's Tent * Mumbo Jumbo Fun Pack ** Mumbo Jumbo ***Golden Goliath ****Saucer of Peril ****W.I.P. Non-Playable Characters Allies *Bottles *Jamjars *Tooty *Brentilda Winkybunion *Humba Wumba (Can be used as a playable character from Mumbo's Skull) *Drill Sergeant Jamjars *Master Jiggywiggy *King Jingaling *Jolly Roger *Jinjos *Cheato *Lord of Games (L.O.G.) Enemies *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Klungo (can be used as a playable character from Mumbo's Skull) *Mingella Winkybunion *Blobbelda Winkybunion *(List goes on with multiple enemies) Adventure World * Spiral Mountain *Grunty's Lair **Mumbo's Mountain **Treasure Trove Cove **Gobi's Valley **Mad Monster Mansion **Rusty Bucket Bay **Top of the Witch's Hat **Grunty's Furnace Fun (Battle Arena; Level Pack) *Isle O' Hags **Mayahem Temple **Glitter Gulch Mine **Hailfire Peaks **Witchyworld **Terrydactyland **Cloud Cuckooland **Cauldron Keep (Battle Arena; Fun Pack) *Showdown Town ** Nutty Acres ** LogBox 729 ** Banjoland Quests *Get a Move On (Bottles) *Get a Move On, Part 2 (Jamjars) *Beauty's Back (Tooty) *Magical Mishaps (Humba Wumba) Renovations *Restore the Spiral Mountain bridge (10,000 Studs) *Restore the Warp Silos (10,000 Studs, must be done four times) *Restore Banjo's House (30,000 Studs) *Clear the way into Grunty's Lair (20,000 Studs) Red Brick *'Piece of the Puzzle': Turn all Gold Bricks into Jiggies, and all Studs into Notes. (Does not work if Ring-A-Ding-Ding! is on.) Trivia * In this world, all Gold Bricks are replaced with Jiggies and all Studs are replaced with Notes. (Silver studs are ♪ (eighth notes), gold studs are ♫ (beamed quarter notes), blue studs are bass clefs, and purple studs are treble clefs.) * Every character in this world talks with a Banjo-Kazooie styled textbox and chatter text archived from Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. * This world and its content is exclusive to XBOX 360 and XBOX One versions of the game. Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Franchises Category:Rareware